


all in good time

by chtkwn (mooshu)



Category: VIXX
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, Hospitalization, Light Angst, M/M, Sick Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 13:13:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16893270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mooshu/pseuds/chtkwn
Summary: They get the news exactly three days before Christmas.





	all in good time

**Author's Note:**

> written for: [Season's Greeting Challenge](https://vixx-fic-challenge.tumblr.com/post/180693724319/seasons-greetings-prompt-challenge-rules), i chose prompts 'decorations' + 'doctor/hospital'

They get the news exactly three days before Christmas.

“I'm sorry,” the doctor says, his finger tapping the clipboard he holds. “I think staying right here is what's going to be best, at least until the new year.” 

It's what Hakyeon was expecting, honestly. Taekwoon just hasn't been stable lately - his blood pressure keeps fluctuating, he isn't strong enough to walk just yet, and he’s still on oxygen to assist him with breathing. Going home just isn’t what's good for him right now.

Taekwoon on the other hand, had been holding on to false hope. Completely ignoring the things he  _ can't _ do, he is focused on the ones he can - like feeding himself and speaking, two functions he couldn't perform three weeks ago. And Hakyeon is so grateful Taekwoon has been able to regain them, and they definitely should be celebrated, but it's just not enough.

The look that comes upon Taekwoon's face as he listens to the doctor is crushing. He wanted to go home for Christmas  _ so much _ , had talked on and on about decorating a tree and baking sweets, and now it's been torn away from him.

Hakyeon tears up, his heart breaking for Taekwoon. “I'm so sorry, love,” he whispers, trying to hold Taekwoon's hand, but it's jerked away.

“I'm  _ fine _ ,” he hisses, though his eyes are watery too. 

“We can have a Christmas here. I can buy some lights, hang them around your bed -”

“No!” Taekwoon snaps. “I don't want lights, I don't want anything. Forget Christmas.”

Hakyeon sighs. “Okay,” he mutters. He knows Taekwoon is just upset and irritated right now because of the bad news. Hakyeon will try to talk with him later once his head is clear.

Hakyeon leaves the room in order to help sort out his own mind. He goes to the cafeteria downstairs, ordering a hot chocolate and sitting at a table next to the huge floor to ceiling windows, and just thinks. 

Last Christmas was the first one they celebrated together in their own home. They went ice skating, picked out a tree, baked cookies and pies, attended a few Christmas plays; a stark contrast to this year, where December had started with Hakyeon finding Taekwoon unconsc-

Hakyeon’s grip around his mug tightens. No,  _ no _ , he's not going to think about that right now.

It's just been tough seeing Taekwoon, who is usually so happy and active, stuck in a hospital bed with almost all his independence ripped from him. Especially during the holidays. Hakyeon hurts so badly for him.

But Christmas isn't completely ruined. They can still have a fine one here at the hospital. It won't be the same as it is at home, but at least it will be something. It's better than doing nothing.

Hakyeon spends the next half an hour brainstorming ways to bring Christmas to Taekwoon, writing the ideas down on his phone so they won't be forgotten. He's getting excited now. He knows Taekwoon will be too, once he's cooled off.

It's already dark out when Hakyeon makes it back up to Taekwoon's room. Taekwoon is asleep, softly snoring, his untouched dinner tray next to the bed. Hakyeon takes a look - it's chili, still warm, so he decides to wake Taekwoon up to eat.

He gently shakes him. “Your food is here,” he says, and Taekwoon’s eyes open as soon as the word  _ food _ is spoken. Hakyeon chuckles. At least his love for eating hasn't changed.

Hakyeon helps Taekwoon sit up in bed, and tucks a napkin under his chin, sliding the tray close to him. Taekwoon feels great pride for being able to eat on his own again, so he often refuses help, no matter how messy it gets.

A bath is needed afterwards so Hakyeon, along with a nurse, helps wash Taekwoon and put him into a fresh gown. By this time, Taekwoon is already exhausted again. Hakyeon helps him get comfortable in bed, fluffing his pillows and adjusting his legs until he feels just right.

“It's time for me to go,” Hakyeon tells him. He's just recently began going home to their apartment every other night, and he's still reluctant to leave Taekwoon alone. 

He takes comfort in knowing Taekwoon has a team of amazing nurses here that looks after him well. Since Taekwoon is tired after his bath too, he'll soon be asleep again and won't be aware of Hakyeon's absence.

Hakyeon leans down to give him a kiss, careful of the cannula he's wearing, and tells him one final goodnight. He's about to turn to leave when Taekwoon suddenly grabs his hand.

“Hakyeon?” he says, slurred with sleepiness. “Were you being serious when you said you'd hang lights around the bed?”

Hakyeon smiles. He knew Taekwoon would come around. “I was.”

“The multicolored ones?”

“Yes, whatever you want, love,” Hakyeon promises. 

Satisfied, Taekwoon lets his hand go, and closes his eyes. Just a few seconds later he's drifted off into a deep sleep, and Hakyeon leaves. His heart feels lighter.

-

The next morning Hakyeon eats a quick breakfast of cereal, and then he's off to the store. He's on a mission for Taekwoon to have the best hospital Christmas ever. 

He fills his cart full of strands of multicolored lights, a tabletop Christmas tree, tiny candy canes and ornaments to go with it, stockings, tinsel, a few other decorations and treats for Taekwoon. Hakyeon is nearly vibrating with excitement, mostly about seeing the look on Taekwoon’s face when he walks into his room with everything.

Getting into the hospital with all the bags is difficult, but Hakyeon somehow manages to do it. Thankfully, when he steps off the elevator onto Taekwoon's floor, one of the nurses rushes to help him carry some of it. She seems impressed at the amount of stuff he's bought.

“Taekwoon!” Hakyeon calls right before he enters the room. Taekwoon is in the middle of his breakfast, spooning some oatmeal into his mouth, and his eyes widen when he sees the shopping bags.

“What is all of this?” he asks, curious but weary.

“It's Christmas,” Hakyeon answers, sitting the bags down and pulling a box of lights out from one of them. “Look!”

Taekwoon grins. “You got the lights.”

“Of course,” Hakyeon says, tearing into the box. “Should we start with them?”

Hakyeon's bought several strands to go in different parts of the room. He works on putting the first strand on the wall around Taekwoon’s bed, before moving on to putting some around the windows and the bathroom door. It's difficult because Hakyeon has little experience with hanging lights, but he keeps going for Taekwoon, who watches him work with a big smile on his face.

It grows once Hakyeon flips them all on. They’re not too impressive looking, and won't be until tonight when it's dark out, but Taekwoon still loves them.

“They're so pretty,” he admires. “Hakyeon, thank you.”

“There's more,” Hakyeon says, hand going inside another bag to pull out the stockings.

Hakyeon spends an hour or two just decorating the room. He hangs the stockings up, one for each of them, over Taekwoon’s bed in the middle of the lights. He wraps tinsel around Taekwoon’s bed railing. He sets a little nutcracker on the window sill, and tucks a reindeer plush next to Taekwoon.

He puts a Santa hat on Taekwoon, though he protests wearing it at first. “Is  _ this _ necessary?” he grumbles, but soon enough he's enjoying it, playfully swinging the pompom around.

Hakyeon gets out the tabletop tree to decorate for last, along with the mini candy canes and ornaments. Taekwoon is most excited about this. It doesn't take long for the little tree to become full, but he enjoys every short minute of it, even with his shaky hands. 

It's prelit, so there's no need to hang any lights on it. Hakyeon sets it on the window sill next to the nutcracker, plugs it in, and the two of them watches as it comes to life.

And that is it. Hakyeon steps back and admires his work - Taekwoon’s room has been successfully decorated. 

He smiles, triumphant, until he looks over at Taekwoon and sees that he's crying.

Hakyeon's heart sinks. “Taekwoon, what's wrong?” he asks, sitting down onto the edge of the bed. “Don't you like it?”

Taekwoon nods. “That's why I'm  _ crying _ ,” he sniffs, wiping at his eyes with childlike fists.

Hakyeon breathes with relief, then laughs at him, carefully swinging his legs onto the bed, settling down next to Taekwoon and taking him into his arms. “No need for that,” he soothes, pressing a kiss to Taekwoon's head. 

Taekwoon sniffs again, easing down on the tears. “Thank you, Hakyeon.”

“You're welcome, love.”

“Do you think I'll be home for New Year's?”

Hakyeon is not going to sugarcoat it. “I don't know,” he says. “But I'll decorate for that too.”

“Could you sneak some champagne in?”

Hakyeon laughs at the image of him smuggling in bottles hidden underneath his giant padded coat. “I'll see what I can do,” he says.

Taekwoon smiles. He cuddles closer to Hakyeon, his new reindeer plush between them. He closes his eyes, and a moment or two later the gentle snores start, letting Hakyeon know that he's asleep.

Hakyeon is stuck in bed now, in a bit of an uncomfortable position, but watching Taekwoon's peaceful, content face as he sleeps makes it worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed it!! comments are appreciated :^)


End file.
